The Next Chapter
by Keyblade Master Sroxs
Summary: The next chapter is an action adventure set after the events of Kingdom Hearts 2. Sora must go on another journey to beat an old enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, just for all you KH fans out there, this is my VERY FIRST fanfic and I might not be so good, but I do want to be an author when I grow up so PLEASE review. And this is going to be the first part of many so look out for more of my stories. Thanx.

Also, this is set after the second game, so yeah, enjoy. :-)

**Realm of the Inbetween**

Many different nobodies swarmed around the spot where Sora and Riku had slain the superior Xemnas, all trying to do some sort of strange dance. The strange invisible sun was lighting the silver of the nobodies, and casting shadows (not the heartless) in all different directions. After not too long, many different Roman Numerals (I to XIII) in black and white were rising from the ground, and a sinister evil was about to be reborn...

**Meanwhile, on Destiny Islands...**

"Guys! Hey guys, wait up!" Kairi loudly chuckled to Sora and Riku, who were walking down to the beach. When Kairi caught up she jumped on Riku to give him a hug, and then turned to Sora, got on tipitoes, hands behind back, and gave him a sweet, soft, friendly kiss on the cheek, making him blush several shades of pink. "What're you two up to?" She asked, noticing a white and blue blitzball tucked under Riku's left arm.

"We challenged Tidus and Wakka to a blitzball game." Riku replied, tossing the blitzball just above his head, blurring as it went up and eventually down.

"You can join if you want." Sora told her.

"But wouldn't that make the teams uneven?" She asked.

"Not really, Selphie has been complaining ever since we challenged them, so if you join, she can join, and it'll surely shut her up." Riku explained.

"OK, but don't you need_ six _players for blitzball?"Kairi asked.

"No, this is just for fun, not an actual game." Sora replied. Riku had purposely dropped the blitzball, which rolled away and he chased it, although he tried to make all look like and accident so he could hide his slowly growing anger from all of Kairi's questions.

After a while, the teams were set. Because blitzball was played in a sphere of water in midair, it was not possible for them to play a real game, so Sora casted zero gravity on the surrounding area, making everyone's hair raise.

"Ready to go way down?" Tidus asked with a large, childish smirk.

"Yah, we're gunna' leave ya knocked unconscious!" Exclaimed Wakka in his same out-going, fun-loving nature.

"Let's just get this over and done with." Riku said enthusiastically. Sora got into a ready stance.

"Ready... Set..." Tidus, Wakka, Riku and Sora tensed, Kairi coughed and Selphie sneezed. "GO!"

**Mysterious Tower**

Master Yen Cid stared endlessly out his window, looking into the bright stars beyond, deep in thought. _Something is not right. _He continued to stare, thinking of all possibilities, it didn't sense like a major threat, or at least, not at the moment. "No..." Master Yen Cid whispered under his breath. With a sway of his arm, the old master was engulfed in a grey cloud which rose from the ground quickly, and then, with the clouds disappearing, it revealed that Master Yen Cid had as well.

**Back on Destiny Islands**

Heavy panting could be heard by the six friends, who were all floating in mid-air because of Sora's spell. "2nd half _*pant*_ 5 minutes _*wheeze* _up, seven to _*gulp of air* _five _*wheeze*_ game set, _*pant* _our win..." It was almost Tidus's words were an indication for Sora's spell to abruptly stop, making the friends fall painfully to the ground.

"Ouchies..." Sora announced, making Kairi giggle.

"O.K., I guess you guys are better at Blitzball." Riku panted out.

"Wait, this was to see who was better? I thought this was just a friendly game." Kairi said, getting up and wiping the sand of her back.

"Yeah, it's both." Riku replied, not bothering to get up himself.

"I had fun. Anyway, I gotta' go, its sunset, bye." Selphie announced, running off to her canoe to set back to the town. No one was sure whether she had landed on her feet or just got up as soon as they hit the ground after the spell had stopped.

"Yah, I didn't realize how late it was gettin'. I'll get goin too, bye." Wakka waved and set off to his canoe.

"You three play nice now!" Tidus smirked the remark at them, running off and waving goodbye, making Sora and Kairi blush furiously, but Riku wasn't really listening, he just

gazed at the shimmering orange water cast by the beautifully setting sun.

"Make that two, you guys have fun." Riku teased, making the two blush even harder. Once they had calmed down they decided to sit on the beach and watch the sunset. They sat down, Kairi put her arm around Sora's shoulder and Sora copied, but Kairi had other ideas. After about a minute, Kairi moved Sora's arm from her shoulder to her waist, making Sora blush bright pink.

"Wow, I never realised how beautiful the sunset is." Kairi said, resting her head on Sora's other shoulder.

"Neither did I." Sora replied back. After the last sliver of the sun sank beneath the sea, the two looked longingly into each others eyes, the two slowly leaning in until there soft lips made connection. After a few seconds the two pulled back, both worried they just ruined their friendship.

"Sora, I- I..." she began, but Sora had already gone in again, this time both of his hands were on her waist, and found herself kissing back, with her arms holding him closer, before Sora broke it again.

"I'm sorry Kairi," Sora said, there arms still around each other "I didn't know what it was, it's just that-" he tried to finish, but she had put a finger on his pink lips, and he felt his face go warm.

"It's all right." Kairi replied.

"I've liked you for a long time Kairi."

"And I've liked you too, Sora." The kissing began again, although they only kept it soft, they didn't have time to get passionate, that would have to wait for another time. In the end, Kairi broke the kiss and the two again looked longingly into each others eyes.

"I love you Kairi."

"I love you too, Sora." Sora gave her one last kiss on the forehead before offering her a boat ride home. Of course, after that little romantic experience, she accepted and they looked at each other the whole way home.

**Disney Castle**

King Mickey was in the Library, studying a book on water spells, when smoke appeared in front of him, then disappearing to reveal his master Yen Cid.

"_*Gasp*_ Master!" The mouse king exclaimed, jumping up and bowing down as low as his body would let him.

"Get up, my friend." Yen Cid commanded, making a vertical movement with his right arm, to indicate to Mickey to get up.

"What is it master?" Mickey asked, with a high tone of curiosity, raising his left eyebrow.

"I fear a familiar evil is rising." Yen Cid said in a deep tone. "I want you to alert the hero of light."

"I wouldn't want to disturb him-"

"I'm sorry, we don't have much of a choice. Write a letter to him immediately please." The master looked deep into the kings eyes. In fact, so deep that he felt like his soul was being pierced by a long, sharp needle.

"OK." The king started over to his writing desk, and bowed to Yen Cid, who smiled and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "I hope he isn't too busy..." Mickey hoped, picking up a pen and paper and writing furiously. He rolled up the message, put his seal on it, put it in a bottle, and ordered Donald to come and teleport it to the islands. . "I mean, he's just on the islands." He said.

**Destiny Islands, the next day.**

Riku was sitting on his favourite spot, the paupu fruit tree, staring out upon the water, his silver, silky hair swaying in the breeze. He was just calmly, when a familiar, spiky-haired boy jumped over the lowest part of the tree, and made himself comfortable by leaning on the tree like Riku used to. After a few minutes, Sora turned his head to speak to his friend.

"Hey Riku… where do you think it was? You know, the door to the light." Sora looked at him curiously. Riku jumped down off the tree, walked over and pointed his index finger at his friend's chest.

"Here." Riku said softly.

"Really?" Sora asked. Riku moved his finger away and Sora replaced it with his own hands.

"Mmm-hmm. It's always closer than you think." Sora looked up with sparkling eyes. The two looked at each other for a few seconds, when a familiar voice called.

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi ran over panting. When she reached them, she bent over to catch her breath.

"What is it?" Sora asked curiously. Kairi looked up and held out a bottle, wiping some of the hair that had blown in her face behind her ear. "From the king?" Sora took the bottle from his friend, taking the cork out of the top with a pop. As he took out the note and spread it, the other two gathered behind him, curious of what to see what was on the note.

_To Be Continued…_

So, did you like it? I added the little ending in KH 2 (if you don't mind). Sorry if I didn't do so well with Kairi and Sora's first kiss, so if you thought it wasn't as good as it should be, please review. Thanx.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, me again. Sorry if the last chapter was a bit short, but it was my first one (ever!) and I thought it would've been a bit longer, and if it was more like a book, it would have been five pages. That, and I was just getting the story set up. Anyways, here is the next chapter of The Next Chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, including games, manga etc. etc.

**Destiny Islands**

The three friends read The Kings Message to themselves.

_To my friends Sora, Kairi and Riku,_

_It has been a while since your last adventure ended, and I know you would like to enjoy more time on the islands, but Master Yen Cid has detected a familiar enemy. We have not identified the threat yet, but I fear that it is growing, slowly, but it seems strong. I have sent Donald and Goofy to the islands to pick you up. You don't need to rush, but I would like you to get off the islands A.S.A.P. Also, Jiminy Cricket will chronicle your adventures again. If you get some time, you might want to train before leaving, this battle will be as big as the last. I have left the castle to go and find the threat myself (again) so don't come to the castle looking for me. As for the Cornerstone of Light, my wife, Minnie, will look after it. She has been practicing using her power of light, which has grown strong.I hope our paths cross at some point._

_Yours Faithfully, King Mickey Mouse._

The green seal in the right hand corner reassured them that it was Mickey that sent the message."I'll start getting my stuff ready." Kairi said, running off to go back to her house.

"We better go get our stuff, too..." Riku looked at his friend, who was staring endlessly out to the ocean. "Wakey- wakey! Islands to Sora! You O.K.?" Sora slowly began to look at the ground, before moving his gaze to Riku, and back to the ground.

"Another adventure?" Sora asked, rolling up the note and putting it back in the bottle. "I don't think I can handle ANOTHER adventure." The hero looked at the centre of the gloves on his hands, which were shaking madly. "I'm still beat from that final battle. I've been working non-stop. At least before the last journey I had a year's rest..." Riku looked at his friend, and turned away.

If only you were allowed to know about what happened at Castle Oblivion. Namine is so ashamed. When she saw you in The World That Never Was, I could see she was trying to hold back tears. You had only about half a year's rest, not a full one. Riku thought to himself, but his thoughts were interrupted when the spiky haired boy turned to look at him.

"You O.K.?" Sora asked curiously. He didn't like seeing his friends hurt.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We should get going. Donald and Goofy might be here soon." Riku told his friend, who turned around, beaming at him.

"Yeah, they're probably arguing about who's driving!" The two laughed, and ran off to their canoes, to get set for their next adventure.

**Disney Castle, Gummi Hangar**

"Another adventure?" Donald almost screamed, stomping down the stairs, steam flaring out of his nostrils. "These bad guys just don't quit, do they?" The duck had gotten to the bottom of the stairs, before Goofy fell on top of him, crashing them both to the ground, it seems he had obviously tripped.

"I s'pose not, A-hyuk." Yellow stars were flying around Goofy's green hat.

"Oh, get off me, ya big buffoon." Shaking the stars off his head and letting off another a-hyuk, Goofy got off of the small duck. "Oh, phooey!" Donald said, picking up his wizard's cap.

"C'mon!" Chip yelled at them through the microphone.

"Yeah, those three will probably be fifty by the time you guys get there!" Dale had stolen the Microphone off Chip, yelling almost twice as loud.

"Geez, do you guys have to yell so loud?" Jiminy asked sleepily from Goofy's pocket. "Boy, what does a cricket have to do to get a bit of sleep around here?"

"No sleeping! Just get in the Gummi!" Chip scolded, snatching the microphone off Dale. The adventurers got into the Gummi, they heard the faint noise of... barking?

"Pluto?" Donald asked rhetorically, before a blur of orange was running down the steps.

"Ruff, ruff! _*pant, pant, pant* _Woof, Ruff, Ruff!" The orange dog had already reached the Gummi. Before Donald could even mouth 'no,' the dog had jumped in, his tail just escaping the door closing at the back of the ship.

"Gawrsh, how've ya been Pluto? A-hyuk." Goofy asked the dog, knowing that he wouldn't literally reply in English, though he did bark. Donald let out a half-growl, half-sigh, and after being given the green to go by Chip and Dale, opened the door to exit the world.

"Destiny Islands, here we come!" Donald yelled to the air, and drove out of the world.

"Um... hey Donald? Isn't it my turn to drive?" The overgrown dog almost got out of his seat before the duck started to stop him.

"No! We don't even take it in turns!" Donald exclaimed, turning bright red.

"Well I think we -"

"No. Just no!"

**Back on Destiny Islands...**

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" Sora grunted loudly, swinging the Kingdom Key at Riku's ribs, who blocked and jumped over his spiked hair, countering in mid-air with his Way to the Dawn.

"Yah!" Riku growled, as Sora blocked the swing to the head. Sora spun and swung his Keyblade over his head, aiming for Riku's shoulder with his blitz attack.

"This is it!" Sora had almost hit his target, but Riku dodge rolled out of the way, making Sora clumsily stagger forwards.

"Don't think so!" Riku jumped in the air, aiming his jump for just above Sora, who was still recovering from his fall. Riku got his Keyblade, aimed the point downwards, and forced his weight downwards, trying to get his friend, who fell forward and landed on his face, just avoiding the downward strike.

"Ooooooooowwwwww..." Sora jumped up, cracking his nose back into place. Both boys were bright red from their efforts, panting madly and sweating so much, it was surprising that the sea level hadn't risen. "That'll do for now. We've been at it for at least an hour."

"Yeah, we should get going..." Sora slung the towel he had brought over his neck, sopping up sweat as it landed. "Oh yeah, Sora, I forgot to ask." The friend turned curiously and saw that the silver haired boy had stoop up on the Paupu fruit tree. "How was the sunset last night?" He reached up the tree and grabbed a ripe looking Paupu fruit. Sora was blushing extremely hard, as if his face wasn't red enough. Riku walked over and tossed the Paupu fruit over to him. "I saw what you two were doing. If that's how you really feel about each other, you should share this with her. No joke." Sora looked at the fruit. He was blushing even harder now. Riku used to joke about Sora sharing a Paupu with Kairi, but this time, he was serious.

"Don't you care about her too?" Sora asked curiously.

"Nah, I've got my bright blue eyes set on the girl that sits next to me in class. All yours, big boy." Riku patted him on the shoulder as he walked by the stunned friend. "Now, I still have to bring my stuff over, I'll leave you two alone." After about five minutes of Sora standing there thinking, the breeze ruffling through his spiked hair, he decided to make his life changing decision.

Sora started over to the other side of the island, but found no sign of Kairi. He searched high and low, but still couldn't find the red-head, making sure he kept the Paupu safe.

Maybe she's in the secret spot. Sora thought. He strode out of the seaside shack, and opened the leaves up to let himself into the tunnel which led to an open hollow. It was dark in the tunnel, but the light from both outside and the mysterious door was enough to find his way through. He got to the open spot, still holding the fruit close, and saw her kneeling over the picture that they had drew when they were little, with the recent updates. "Kairi?" Sora asked, in a 'Can I come in?' sort of way.

"Sora." The girl said wide eyed and blushing shades of pink. She saw the yellow star-shaped fruit. Please tell me Riku didn't dare you ag-"

"No, no, no, no, no." Sora quickly interrupted, walking over and holding Kairi's hands, looking straight into her eyes. "I'm serious this time. If we want to be more than just friends, I think we should intertwine destinies." Kairi was beginning to look unsure.

"Don't you think we might be taking this a bit fast?" She asked.

"Kairi, we've been friends for years." Sora reassured her. "Plus, we've drawn that picture, haven't we?" He looked deeper into her eyes, making a hand signal over to the wall drawing.

"You have a point there." Her worried look was starting to ease up. "Your right, this is a good idea." She agreed, smiling, closing her eyes and tilting her head onto her right shoulder. Sora broke the Paupu fruit in half, which was a good break, because it was nearly perfectly in half. He gave the seemingly bigger piece to Kairi.

"Ready?" He asked, looking into her eyes, adrenaline surging through their bodies. "Eat!" He said, biting into his piece, juice pouring into his mouth.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm, I've always wanted to taste a Paupu fruit." She said, taking another bite. "And to be sharing it with you..." She said with a mouth full. After the two were both finished, they kissed, never wanting to leave each other's side. "Please don't leave me again." She sobbed into his ear. Sora began to feel the tears on the back of his neck, her sobs getting louder.

"Don't cry." Sora said, cuddling her and rubbing his hand up and down her back. "I'll protect you no matter what." He promised her, catching the waft of sweet perfume in her hair as he placed her head in his chest, putting his cheek on her hair. Kairi listened to his heartbeat, and started to become drowsy. Without getting out of position, Sora carefully placed them down in front of the brown, wooden door. They enjoyed each other's company, slowly holding each other tighter, but not too tightly. This was there special moment, and they wished that the low roar of the Gummi ship hadn't ruined it. "That'll be them." He sighed, stroking Kairi's long, red hair. They got up slowly. Kairi went first, with Sora following. Kairi was still a bit tired, and almost fell, but Sora made sure he caught her, without hurting her. They ran outside, where a red space ship had neatly landed where they were playing blitzball the other day. Three figures got out from the back of the Gummi, which were unmistakably Donald, Goofy and Pluto. "Hey guys!" Sora shouted at them.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy responded at the same time.

"_*woof, ruff, ruff*_" Pluto barked at Kairi.

"Pluto! Here boy!" Kairi whistled over at the orange blur. Pluto jumped up on Kairi, who fell over with the dog on top, receiving a fusillade of licks. Donald and Goofy ran up and jumped on to Sora, just like they had when he had returned from the Dark Realm.

"How've you guys been?" Sora asked, getting up and wiping the white sand off his shorts.

"We've been better." Donald replied glancing over at Goofy, who hadn't noticed, due to the fact he had got up to wipe sand off his pants, too.

"O.K. O.K. Hee hee hee, get off o' me." Kairi was still on the ground, her face wet from the licking she had just received from Pluto. Like everyone else, she got up and wiped the sand off of her. Riku had just came from unpacking, running over with his stuff.

"Hey everyone." He threw his stuff down on the ground next to the Gummi and met everyone over by the Seaside Shack.

"Well I never, it's Riku. And Sora and Kairi too. I thought I asked you to wake me up when we got here, Donald." Jiminy said sleepily, stretching out of Goofy's pocket and eventually jumping out.

"It's nice to see you, too, Jiminy." Sora said sarcastically, crossing his arms and giving him a smirk.

"Sorry, I just have not slept in ages. I just chronicle your adventures all the time." The cricket moved to where Sora and Kairi were standing and jumped into Sora's hood, the same place he had been in previous adventures.

"So, where to first?" Donald asked, walking towards the Gummi, with everyone following.

"Well, I think I have somewhere in mind..." Sora replied, grinning.

**Radiant Garden**

"No, no, no, no, NO! Don't touch that!" Cid was nearly screaming at Yuffie, who was about to muck around with his computer.

"Why not! I wanna' check out the latest Shuriken. It came out last week and you PROMISED you'd let me check it out." She pleaded, typing things in. As she did an error report came up on the screen, making Cid twitch.

"Yes, I did." Cid said, calming down. "But not in the middle of downloading something to Tron, on MY special computer, which is specifically designed for MY use. Oh, and by the way, that download has been going all day. So you get to check out the latest shuriken-"

"Yey!" Yuffie abruptly interrupted, and was about to turn back to the computer before Cid said:

"Next week!"

"That is so unfair!" Yuffie squealed.

"UNFAIR! Not only did I have to get that download to Tron, it was specifically made by ME! It was to help him power up because there has been a massive Heartless attack in there. And now, he's scratching his head, wandering why that download hasn't reached him!" The argument was ended when Leon stormed in.

"Guys, you'll never believed who showed up." Cid gave Yuffie one last stare, before joining Leon's side. "Aren't you coming, too?" Leon looked curiously at Yuffie.

"Thanks, but I have something to do. Heh heh heh." She giggled evilly, but found herself being dragged across the floor. She tried to struggle out of the hand, but Cid's grip was just too overwhelming. "Let me go!"

"You're coming too." He growled, not letting go. Yuffie stopped struggling and folded her arms, pouting at how powerless she was (especially against an old man). They ran up to the Marketplace, where a red Gummi ship had landed on one of the buildings. Many familiar faces were standing in the middle of the town square, looking around at the place. "Sora! Donald! Goofy!" Cid called. The friends all looked at Cid, waved a hello, and ran over. "How've ya been? How long has it been now? Aw, heck with it! Who are these new faces?"

"Haven't I ever introduced you guys? Or at least told you about them?" Sora looked at Cid's curious face. It seemed as though Leon and Yuffie remembered about him telling them, but decided to keep Cid guessing. Sora laughed at Cid's guessing pain and finally said "Ha ha ha, these are my friends from the Islands, Riku and Kairi!" Cid almost fell over in shock, how could he not remember the names of the people he was looking for.

It almost makes me think I might have come across them a few times.

"Hello everyone. It's so nice to see you." Aerith had come up behind Leon, claiming she had seen the Gummi ship.

"So what brings you here?" Leon asked, with his less than enthusiastic voice.

"Well, were here on a mission from the king." Kairi admitted.

"We were given a letter saying that _a familiar evil has been detected_. We're on yet another adventure. Except this time we're all together." Riku added.

"I really like what you've done with the place. In fact, it looks practically done." Sora looked around as they continued down to the borough.

"We finished the castle about a week ago. We're still working on the bailey though." Leon replied, as they made their way up to Merlin's House. When they were in, Yuffie began to run towards the computer, but was nearly choked to death when Cid's hand grabbed at the back of her shirt. "No you don't." He growled. She sighed, and Leon shook his head. Before much happened, a puff of smoke appeared in the corner of the room and disappeared again to reveal Merlin.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh, if it isn't Sora and company. Can I presume that is Riku and Kairi?" Merlin put his suitcase down on the table.

"Sure is." Kairi replied.

"So your presumption was correct." Riku added.

"Now, I hope you know you're magic. Sora, I know you do, but your friends I'm not so sure about." Merlin looked at the two with odd looks.

"Well, I know some magic. I know dark arts and some curing moves." Riku seemed a bit unsure with his answer.

"And I know... absolutely no magic." Kairi added.

"This is bad. We can't have a princess of hearts and a hero of light without them knowing magic. Tisk tisk tisk. Oh well, I will lend you some of my knowledge." With a wave of his wand, Merlin created two beams of light which shot at the two. "Alright, by now, Riku you should know Dark Blizzaga, and Kairi, you Holy."

"_*Gasp*_ you're right, I'm reciting it in my head right now! Thank you so much, sir!" Kairi bowed at Merlin. Riku was about to thank Merlin as well, but Merlins wand flashed with light, and Sora and Riku's Keyblades summoned themselves, causing them to hold up there keys with both hands. They were then transported to a different place where clouds of twilight surrounded them. Sora knew what was going on, but this was Riku's first experience, and he wasn't quite expecting it. The Keyblades shot two beams of light, which eventually met at Merlin's wand, and continued as a single beam of light, revealing a keyhole. Riku, copying Sora, jumped back and aimed at the keyhole with one hand. The tips of their keys were touching, and shot a single beam of light, opening a new route somewhere. The two suddenly came back to Radiant Garden, in the same spot like they never left, though the others saw what was going on.

"Sorry, but we have to go." Sora explained.

"It's O.K., we understand." Aerith said smiling. "Don't be long before your next visit."

"Don't worry, it won't be." Sora assured them, rubbing his finger under his nose. They all waved good-bye, with Jiminy furiously writing down notes. They all got in the Gummi without any troubles at all. "I hope that this place is somewhere we've never been before." Sora crossed his fingers, as they shot up into the sky and into the bright stars.

_To Be Continued..._

Well, how'd ya like THAT. Wait til you see the new world. Hope this one is long enough. There will be heaps of chapters so plz keep reading and reviewing. I know its boring at the moment but i swear it will get better.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, it's me again. Now on this one I would REALLY appreciate it if you guys would review. And not only Starseeker 358 (no offence, pal), don't be shy, even if you have something bad to say, I'd like to hear it. Anyway, I hope you're ready for a new world, 'cause I've been having a good think about it.

Disclaimer (again): I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Including games, manga etc. etc. Not to mention anything by Disney and Final Fantasy.

**The Gummi Ship**

The travellers had now made it out of Radiant Garden and were on their way to the next world. As they cruised through the endless space, Riku and Kairi looked out their windows, taking in this new wander. "Hey, that must be it!" Sora said, pointing at a shape that resembled Destiny Islands, with some sort of ship cruising around it. "Well, now for the next part of what we do. Donald, get ready for the route. This might not be easy." Donald saluted Sora, and turned to his controls, madly pressing buttons and pulling and pushing knobs and levers. "Kairi, Riku, cause you've never done this before, you should hold on tight." Sora turned the Gummi ship away from the world and back towards the route gate.

"Whoa..." Kairi said, her jaw dropping as the large white door opened, which she guessed was the gate. After entering, Riku and Kairi noticed that the door led to some sort of hangar. A few screens around them turned on with a flash. It started out as static, but that was only for a moment before Chip and Dale appeared on the screen a second later. They saluted the party of friends, and opened the next set of doors. The Gummi began hovering again, and shot into the tunnel of light. Notes and statistics started flashing on the screen, just to make sure the driver(s) remembered their training.

"Ah, nothing like an old mission briefing. Forgot how annoying they can be, though." He said to himself, wishing that it was... something else. As the they approached the route, Sora's grip on the wheel tightened.

"A-hyuk!" Goofy exclaimed, Sora taking it as a good luck. They reached the opening of the route, the light almost blinding them. Once they had got into the route, it was like nothing they had ever seen. Platforms of sand floated above a glistening ocean surrounded the scene, replacing the flowing white light with sandy yellow beaches and a glimmering blue sea.

"It's... beautiful." Kairi whispered in the back. But the magnificence of it all disappeared as several waves of heartless ships swarmed around them. Sora madly pressed the buttons on the wheel, shooting down the heartless ships in bursts of flames.

"Sora, quick!" Donald pointed at a larger ship that he had obviously missed. It shot a missile at them. Donald tried to use a spell to deflect it, but he was too late. The missile hit the port wing of the Gummi, causing the ship to stagger about until Sora could straighten them up. Once the smoke from the explosion cleared up, Sora continued firing. Goofy couldn't help but to look out his window, his eyes widening.

"Um, Sora..." Goofy tried to summon up energy to speak in his surprise.

"What is it?" Sora asked, not looking to concentrate on firing at enemy ships while weaving his way through floating sand platforms. When he got a chance, he took a quick glance out Goofy's window. He got a shock when he saw a massive scratch, from the outside coming in, which was at least an inch deep, sparks flying from the top. "We have a problem." Sora continued firing at the next wave of heartless. The port wing was beginning to catch alight, and it caused panic amongst the adventurers.

"We're not gunna' make it!" Donald cried, slapping the palms of his hands together and praying under his breath.

"Oh, I'm not gunna' let us get killed that easy, hang on!" Sora gripped the wheel tighter, and madly tapped the gunning buttons as he flew down towards the water. "Here we go!" Sora accelerated down into the glistening ocean. As he plunged the Gummi into the water, the flames subsided.

"Good thing this is water-proof guaranteed." Donald said grumpily, folding his arms at Sora's carelessness, not even bothering to ask if the Gummi was waterproof.

"What is that?" Riku pointed at a large, shadowy object dead ahead. It looked more and more like a fish the closer they got. It then suddenly rushed straight forward at them, its jaw gaping wide open to reveal several rows of sharp white teeth.

"Pull up! Pull up!" Donald screamed, but Sora didn't listen, instead he barrel rolled to the left, narrowly avoiding getting crushed. Donald soon realised that if he had pulled up, they would have been shredded into a cole-slaw. "Phew..." Donald sighed in relief.

"Hold on!" Sora yelled. Everyone cautiously braced themselves, while Pluto turned to bark at the large heartless. "Stupid heartless, think they own the god damn place." Sora rotated the guns to aim at the shark-whale like heartless. He fired while moving up, powering up to the surface. The heartless turned around and sped up to a surprisingly fast speed. It had almost caught up when they broke the surface. It still wasn't over for it, though. It leaped out of the water, but they just escaped the snapping mouth of it. Luckily, their space adventure had come to an end, as a keyhole appeared, signifying the end of the road. Sora straightened the ship up, and steadily drove through. "We did it!" He yelled.

"That's one experience I don't want to have to get used to." Kairi admitted, looking green from airsickness.

"You will, though." Sora told her.

"Couldn't you just leave us somewhere and pick us up afterwards?" Riku asked sarcastically. The mission status came up, and they left the route, not returning any time soon.

**Traverse Town**

"Not here, either." The King said to himself, looking up at the stars from the Second District. "But I have a feeling..."

"Do you, now?" A voice came from behind, frightening the mouse. "Resist and it will be the last you ever have." The voice growled. Mickey carefully turned around. He looked at the figure, starting from the bottom and going to the top. Starting with the black boots, then the black coat and gloves, and finishing up with the hood to hide the face.

"Impossible!" The King squeaked.

"It is now." The cloaked man pulled out a familiar looking claymore and rushed at the unfortunate mouse, who raised the Keyblade to defend himself, but he quickly jumped over and knocked the mouse in the back of the head, knocking him out with one blow. "Some king." The man took his hood off to reveal the long face, flowing blue hair and the x across his nose. Saïx. "I can't believe that a creature so weak is running the Realm of Light." He picked up the unfortunate with one arm, slung him over his shoulder and disappeared through a portal of darkness.

**Meanwhile...**

"It looks so much like the islands. But at the same time, it doesn't." Sora said, looking about as the others stumbled clumsily out of the Gummi ship. "I wander whose world this is."

"Well, it doesn't matter!" Donald said. Sora turned around to see that everyone was carelessly getting off of each other, Donald quacking every time someone moved, due to the fact that he was on the bottom. "Whoever lives on this thing, we're gunna' find the next keyhole. And possibly get one step closer to whatever threatens the worlds!" He got up and snatched his cap from the ground.

"There is a possibility that there won't be another keyhole." Sora said as they trotted the beach, leaving footprints in the white sand. "Don't forget, we've already opened most of them." He turned and gave them a great big smile. "Besides, even if there are..." he turned around again, putting his hands behind his head as a rest. "...we'll just keep fightin'. No point stopping when we've already start-" Sora was cut off by a cry for help which came from somewhere in the forest next to them. "Over there!" Sora pointed over to where the scream had come from. As fast as they could they ran through the dense bushes, Sora at the front, using his Kingdom Key to slice his way through, leaving a path for the others behind. They had finally made it to where the scream had come from. A girl, presumably six, with black hair, pink singlet, and a dress made of grass, was surrounded by a horde of Dusk, which were dancing around her, the light that came through the trees shining on them.

"Nobodies!" Riku exclaimed. "I thought we wouldn't have to fight any more of these things."

"Doesn't matter!" said Sora, gliding over and hitting one up with his Keyblade. The skin of the dusk got caught on the end of the key. Sora noticed this immediately, so he front-flipped over the girl and swung it over his head, slamming it down on one on the other side, both disintegrating and returning to nothingness. Donald, Goofy and Riku began fighting, too. Donald cast Thundaga on a certain group that had moved away from the girl after Sora had killed some of their companions. Goofy threw his shield at one, and after it had returned to him he jumped up and crushed it under his weight. Riku had began to fight with Sora, the two slashing at the waves of Dusk that appeared, almost competing to beat as many as they could.

"Now!" Riku yelled to his friend, who was right behind him. He got the message and, as Riku jumped, he ducked and they both swung their Keyblades in a circle, destroying all the Nobodies that decided to jump and those stupid enough to stay on the ground. Soon afterwards an unidentified Nobody appeared. It looked like a Berserker, except with a large shield rather than a blade.

"What is THAT?" Donald asked loudly, his eyes widening.

"Um, I don't think we've ever seen this one before." Goofy said.

"Just take it out!" Sora snapped, jumping over as it thrusted its shield at him. He slashed its back, making a deep cut and destroying it. Two more appeared along with another wave of Dusk.

"These guys just won't take a hint." Riku growled. He shot his Dark Blizzaga at the new Nobody, which blocked the ice but not the freezing shockwave, which took out an unlucky Dusk, which disappeared into a cloud of white nothing. Sora ran at one of the shielded Nobodies, slashing away a Dusk that had slithered towards him. As hard as he could, Sora thrust his Kingdom Key at the Nobody. He broke the shield and sliced into the arm, destroying it. Donald was casting waves of Thundagas, which weren't doing much good, so he focused his power on a new spell he learnt while training at Disney Castle.

"Tornado!" As he exclaimed the spell, a smallish funnel of wind appeared, which swept up the Nobody and ripped it apart. "It worked! It worked!" Donald screamed. He had only ever recited the spell but never used it. Goofy then slid on his shield at the remaining Dusk and managed to crush them all. The party panted heavily, and Kairi decided to go check on the girl.

"Are you O.K.?" She asked, putting a her hand on her shoulder gently.

Is SHE O.K.? Donald thought selfishly. What about us? We're the ones that took the Nobodies out. I didn't see her do anything. She sat there the whole time with her hands over her head, not even bothering with us.

"I- I'm O.K." The girl said, slowly taking her hands off of her head. "Wha- what were those things?" She asked, her eyes gleaming in a ray of sun that was coming through the trees.

"Those things are called Nobodies." Sora answered, looking around to check if there were anymore. He then turned his attention to the girl. "They're very nasty creatures that want to hurt good people." Sora tried to use small words to make sure she could understand. "Hi. I'm Sora. What's your name?"

"I'm Lilo." The girl said, getting up and wiping some dirt off her skirt.

"I'm Kairi." Kairi said.

"Name's Riku." He said, dismissing his Way to the Dawn.

" I'm Donald, and this is-"

"Goofy. A-hyuk!" He interrupted Donald, who folded his arms and started tapping his flipper on the ground, staring at him.

"_*woof*_" Pluto barked.

"Oh right, and that's Pluto." Donald said, managing to finish this time.

"Thank you for taking out those things for me." Lilo praised, punching her fists out at the open air. "You guys did great." She stopped and gave them a curious look, tilting her head to one side. "You guys aren't from around here, are you?" She asked.

"No, we aren't." Kairi said. "Where are your parents, by the way." Lilo looked down, a tear running down her cheek. She started to sob. "Oh, I'm sorry." Kairi apologised, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's O.K." She said. It obviously wasn't, though, because she continued sobbing.

"Well in that case, where's your guardian?" Kairi asked.

"Guardian?" Lilo looked at her curiously. At least she had stopped sobbing.

"Oh, um, well, maybe, an older brother or sister. Just someone who looks after you." She explained.

"Oh, my sister is at work. I was on my way home from hula classes, that's when those things attacked me. Then you guys came along and beat them up for me. That's pretty much the story." Lilo said happily, beaming at Kairi.

"Do you know where she works?" Riku asked.

"Yeeaahhh. But not from here. But I can take you guys to my house. C'mon, follow me." Lilo began to walk along a path which they hadn't noticed, due to the fact they were too busy focusing on the other events that had happened recently. They followed her, jumping over and ducking under trees and logs that had fallen onto the track. After walking for quite a bit, they emerged from the forest and came upon the house. They walked up to it and went up the stairs. "Hang on a sec." She said. She climbed through a doggy-door that none of them would have fit through, except Pluto, who zoomed through. Laughing could be heard on the other side of the door. The laughing eventually stopped, and the door opened. "_*sigh*_ Sorry, the dog started licking me." As the party walked through, a car screeched into the driveway, making Pluto whine madly. A woman jumped out of a car and ran up to the house, and ran in.

"Hey, are you Lilo's sister?" Donald asked.

"Yes I am. But more importantly, who are you?" The woman asked.

"Well, I-"

"Doesn't matter. Where's Lilo?" She frantically looked around. She turned around and looked at them angrily. "What did you do to her!" She sounded so desperate she was going to explode.

Hoped you liked it. Sorry it took a while to make. I've been busy with homework and whatnot. PLEASE review. I'm desperate to know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again people. Sorry I took so long, it's just that for a start, my teachers were throwing homework and assignments at me like I didn't have a life, and I started to get bored 'cause no one is reviewing! Now, seeing as though I need to juggle making fanfiction and homework, I will now be writing in a pattern. Short, long, short, long, this one being long. For the fourth time, PLEASE review. Anyways, here is chapter four.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or Disney. Including manga, anime, games etc. etc.

Spoiler: If you have not played (or read) KH Chain of Memories, I suggest you don't read the paragraphs which takes place in the Remains of The World That Never Was until Deep Jungle.

**Sunnyshore Beaches **(AN: name I have given to the world Lilo and Stitch live on, seeing as though Earth does not exist, meaning no Hawaii :P)

"We're is she?" Lilo's sister growled. She looked like she would kill them if they didn't tell her soon. Sora thought he would have been able to take her on, but her figure looked so tall and menacing. A noise that sounded like a door shutting quietly came from the next room in the house. "Here we go again." She said. "LILO!" She yelled so loud, they all felt dizzy. "DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!" There was no response. Practically throwing Riku out of the way, which sent him flying through the kitchen until he abruptly come to a stop when he hit his head on one of the cabinets, she stormed through the hallway and stopped under an addict door. She pulled out a ring on a piece of string and gave it a large tug. For one that could throw Riku out of the way, it was surprising she couldn't open a single locked door. "Not again. Lilo, who are these people? What have I told you about talking to strangers?" A little voice that only the sister could make out came from the supposed addict, which Sora guessed was Lilo's bedroom.

"They're my friends." Riku had come back through the kitchen door, and wandered why everyone was cupping their ears towards Lilo's sister.

"Well, I'll kick out your friends if you don't come down and tell me why you brought them to the house without permission." A click was heard and the door opened slightly, and Lilo's eyes poked out through the door to make sure. The sister didn't move as this happened, but when the rest of the door came down, she swiftly scooped Lilo into her arms and raspberried her belly. Lilo laughed hard, and almost coughed. She put her little sister down, and she began explaining.

"O.K., here's the thing, I was on my way home from Hula class-"

"Which I have told you to wait for me, even if I'm running late." Lilo's sister interrupted.

"Anyway. On my way through the forest, these weird, silver things attacked me, which my friend... um... Soap told me they were called Nobodies after he and his friends saved me. I brought them back here because they're new to town and don't have a place to stay, and that's pretty much it." She began panting like she said it all in one breath.

"O.K., Soap?" Lilo's sister gave a strange looking glance over to Sora.

"Um... she didn't say my name properly, I'm Sora." He waved and gave his carefree smile like none of this ever happened.

"Well, there have been reports of strange creatures attacking townsfolk. But I'm sorry, you can't stay here. I'll call up the nearest hotel and-"

"Oh no, no, no, no." Riku interrupted. "It's all right, we don't want to trouble you. Besides, we have some stuff to do anyway."

"Well, you should find somewhere to stay before nightfall." Insisted Lilo. "It gets pretty cold around here."

"That's O.K. We will." Kairi said, smiling.

"We'll see you later, O.k.?" Goofy said to Lilo.

"O.K., see you tomorrow." She replied. "Bye."

"Bye." The group of friends said, walking out the door. As they walked out, something caught Riku's eye. "Sora!" He said, pointing at a black cloaked figure running into the jungle.

"The Organization?" Sora yelled. He was near stunned, but snapped back into reality and began to chase after member, the others following close behind.

"Impossible! We defeated all the organization members! Remember?" Donald panted out, trying to keep up with everyone. They had just come out back to the beach where they had started from, but just as they arrived, a corridor of darkness was just closing, swallowing itself, leaving only the view of the glimmering water against the sunset that it hid. A numbered ball laid still on the beach, and Sora's Keyblade used it to open another keyhole.

**Meanwhile, at Remains of The World That Never Was, in the Round Room...**

"Let's go over this... again." Xemnas said slumping, annoyed that all the organization members continued to ignore him. "Everyone better listen, because this is the last time I'm going to say it. My power over the eternal Nothingness allowed me to remake myself. Not long after I had regained full consciousness, I began to rebuild you all from my power. The only reason I ever did was because I'm going to need the Organization to defeat the heroes of light. On top of that, I'm pretty sure you would like to get back at that medalling Keyblade wielder for destroying us." All grumbled and grunted except numbers IV and VIII. Axel was being glared at by the Chilly Academic, who had not been killed by the hero of light, but assassinated by Axel.

"Don't forget that I tried to defy the organization. I can quite easily do it again." He grinned, but stopped when Xemnas stopped slumping in his chair.

"Good point. And an excellent time for a demonstration of what will happen if you DO try to defy me." The superior raised his hand. For a few moments, nothing happened, and Xigbar was on the verge of laughing, when Marluxia began to deteriorate.

"What? NO! PLEASE STOP!" Marluxia pleaded but Xemnas didn't listen. He continued to disappear more and more. When his legs and right arm had returned to nothing he grumbled out another sentence. "All right. All right. I'll do what you say." The superior grinned. He kept his hand up, but rather than the Graceful Assassin continuing to die, his arm and legs reappeared the same way they had left.

"Good. So we all now know the reason you're here? I hope that we can all co-operate and-" He was interrupted when number IX appeared in his chair.

"Sorry, what did I miss?" He said, getting out his Sitar and beginning to play it quietly. The superior sighed, and asked the Lunar Diviner to explain it to him after they had left.

**The Gummi Ship**

"I can't believe it, we defeated the organization." Donald grumbled.

"Well not really. Don't forget that there were five others. Maybe that's who that was." Sora said with certainty. A few moments after, a familiar voice came from the back of the Gummi.

"Well, actually..." Namine had come out of Kairi, giving her a bit of a shock.

"Namine. I thought we agreed that we wouldn't tell them the truth." Riku said. Sora was slightly confused. Truth? What didn't they know?

"I think it's about time they learnt the truth. It's only fair. They will never be truly complete for as long as they live unless they know what happened after they defeated Xehanort's heartless. Until they know what happened in Castle Oblivion." Know Sora was scratching his spiky hair in total confusion. Castle Oblivion? After they defeated Xehanort's heartless?

_I vaguely remember; _thoughtSora, _walking along grassy path... finding Pluto with a note from the king... trying to sleep at some crossroads... waking early and continuing at night... atnding outside big castle. That's all I remember after defeating Anse- Xehanort's heartless. Then we woke in the pod room and yeah._ Sora snapped back into reality from his train of thought.

"You're right. But what happens if we do tell them? What if they truly do become complete? Because Sora's memories were rearranged back then, if he remembers, it could put strain on him. It may injure him. His heart might go corrupt." Riku was making a very good point. But it was scaring Sora slightly. He looked over and saw that Goofy was nearly terrified. Was it the thought of losing Sora? Or that he had forgotten something and couldn't stand the strain of thinking about it?

"We should at least try. It might not. And I can control memories, remember? If something goes wrong, I'll rearrange the memories making him corrupt. And besides, I only take apart the links and put them back together in a different order. The memories of Castle Oblivion are still there, just not necessarily in the correct order, so he couldn't remember what happened." Riku thought about this for a while, folding his arms and leaning back in his chair. He then gave her a nod to tell the story. "Thank you, Riku. Riku already knows most of this story, but the other five members were actually defeated. Three by your hand, and two by Riku's."

"What!" Donald yelled. "But I don't remember any of that!"

"That's what I have to explain. You see, you had been tricked by an organization member to venture to a strange place called 'Castle Oblivion.' While there, the organization forced me to rearrange your memories. Every time you went up a floor, you forgot more and more things. There came a time where I rearranged all of your memories of Kairi and added ones with me. Once on the higher levels, I began to convince you that I was not the most important person to you, and your memories of Kairi had vaguely come back, but, no matter how hard you tried, you couldn't remember anything about her, because I had messed up your memories." Namine began to sob. "I didn't like being alone, and I thought doing it would be good, but I realized that I was truly hurting you. You defeated three members, and then saved me. Once at the very top, I gave you a choice for you to regain your memories or not. The only trade off was that you would forget everything that happened in that castle. You said yes and-" She began to cry really hard. They tried their hardest to cheer her up.

"Hey at least we met again, even though I didn't recognise you." Sora said, as Roxas appeared out of him and patted her on the back, hugging her and stroking her blonde hair.

"So that's why it said 'Thank Namine' in my journal..." Jiminy said, stroking his chin with his gloved hand.

"Well, thank you, a-hyuk." Goofy said cheerily. Namine smiled, and then disappeared back into Kairi through light, as did Roxas with Sora.

"Nearly there." Sora warned. "Everyone ready for another Gummi Ship route adventure?" He asked sarcastically, accelerating.

"No!" Kairi whined, putting her head down between her legs.

**Deep Jungle**

"You drive SO carelessly!" Donald screamed at Sora.

"I would have done better if a duck wasn't clinging on to my shoulder." Sora protested.

"Will you two stop fighting?" Riku asked. "It's giving me a headache." The party of friends had come into a large tree house. It was familiar to Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy (AN: don't forget that Riku has been everywhere Sora has), but Kairi wasn't as sure. The friends walked outside and around the tree house until they came across a path.

"This looks familiar." Sora said, breaking the silence, staring down the Earthly track. They hadn't taken three steps before a muscular man bounded down from above.

"Sora. Donald. Goofy. Friends!" The brown haired man that could only be described as Tarzan said happily as he picked them up and swung, amazingly, all three of them around. He put them down with a thud and looked over to Kairi and Riku's position. "Your friends. Sora found his friends?" He asked, sniffing the air.

"Yeah. These are my friends, Riku and Kairi." He introduced them by waving his hand to them, and Tarzan jumped over and then said something surprising and embarrassing.

"Kairi. Friend." He said, shaking Riku's hand.

"Um... that's Riku, Kairi's the other one."

"Oh, Riku. Friend." He said, still shaking the silver haired lad's hand. He then bounded over to Kairi and shook her hand too. "Kairi. Friend."

"Where's Jane?" Donald asked, as they began walking down the track.

"Jane at camp. I'll take you quick way." Tarzan ran over to the nets that were strung underneath the tree house and jumped off into the jungle below. The others ran over. Donald, Goofy and Riku jumped off, but Kairi and Sora were a little bit delayed.

"Wait Sora, I'm scared..." she said in a helplessly scared voice, grabbing Sora's arm and holding it like a teddy bear.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything hurt you." He reassured her. "Come on." The moment Kairi loosened her grip, he swept her up into his arms and jumped off. Kairi gave off a high pitched squeal as they began their quick descent.

**Remains of The World That Never Was**

"Comfortable, your majesty?" Number XII asked as she passed through a portal of darkness into the prison cell. "I'd hate for a poor wittle mouse to not find it at home in a prison cell. Just think of this as first class, huh. I mean, look how fabulously white it is."

"You won't get away with this." He warned. But he didn't dare speak after a knife was thrown between his ears.

"SILENCE!" She yelled persuasively. "We WILL get away with this! That little brat can't interfere this time, especially with the SPEACIAL nothing the boss mans given us." The king tried to summon his Keyblade, but his attempts were in vain, as all that he could summon up was a bit of light.

"There's no point in trying that," Larxene said in an annoying, teenage girl like tone. "This is a special prison cell. No magic or summoning can work in this cell, not with what you're wearing on your wrist." The helpless mouse figured out at last what the shackle was for, other than to keep him in place. "Kind of special like the special nothing I'm about to show to you." Before Mickey could ask, there was an electrifying tingle in the air. Her eyes began to glow yellow, and her knives grew longer. All of a sudden, electricity was discharging from Larxene all over the place. Her skin changed to the blackest black with yellow patterns moving along it. And that was the last the king could remember before blacking out.

**Deep Jungle**

"WOAH..." Kairi said, still wrapped in Sora's muscular arms, as they landed gracefully. By the time Sora and Kairi had got a chance to look up, it was obvious how the others had landed. Tarzan had done basically what Sora had done, except with more obvious practice. Donald and Goofy were getting up after a nasty fall. And Riku had disappeared altogether. He must have fallen straight down into the hollow trunk of the tree that led to the tree branch that he always used to get down to the camp quickly. "Um... Sora?" Kairi said, still in Sora's arms and her cheeks blushing bright red. "I think you can put me down now, the rides over."

"Oh, sorry..." Sora said, putting her down. He turned almost as red as Kairi did.

"Ride only beginning. Hee-hee-hoo-hoohoo-ha." Tarzan chattered excitedly. He jumped into the tree trunk, disappearing into the dark tunnel below.

"Oh, phooey!" Donald mumbled, diving after him.

"A-hyuk!" Goofy followed immediately after Donald.

"You need me to carry you again?" Sora asked, almost smugly, holding out his arms.

"This t-time, I think I'll try and g-go by my-myself." Kairi stuttered in the same tone, although her voice showed the faint traces that she was scared. She held on to one part of the trunk with one hand, and slowly put her feet over the edge. She slipped on some of the moss and slid down much faster than she expected. She squealed, but Sora didn't hear any cries of pain. He chuckled to himself slightly. Before he jumped down himself, he heard a rustle behind him. He dared a peek behind himself to see what had caused it. When he saw that it was nothing more than a gorilla, he smiled and jumped down the trunk. After he had gone down, little to his knowing, the heartless Powerwild that had disguised itself as a trusted animal of the jungle took its true form before retreating into the darkness, knowing it had picked up on a Keyblades chosen one.

On his way down, Sora had found himself quickly catching up to Kairi. He didn't yell out to her as not to startle her so she didn't fall off. He sped up a little, catching her at the corner. "Hey." He began, making her jump. He quickly caught her to straighten her up. "Woah, be careful." Sora cautioned.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Kairi squealed playfully, lightly hitting his stomach.

"Excuse me you were going so slow." Sora said, causing Kairi to giggle. "I know you didn't want me to do this, but.." Sora stated, sweeping Kairi into his arms. She let out something of a squeak as Sora began a much quicker pace, jumping over branches, and sweeping around bends very smoothly, even with Kairi in his arms.

By the time they had reached the campsite, nobody was in sight. "They're probably all in the tent." Sora assured Kairi, putting her down. She nodded slowly, still recovering from the intense speed she just experienced.

"Well, thank you." She said.

"For what?" Sora asked clueless.

"Hehe. Helping me down." She replied, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. Their kissing was becoming so much more regular, that Sora only lightly blushed. "Well, shall we continue on, then?" She asked, moving forward a step.

"Of course." He replied, advancing to her side as they continued towards the tent. Once inside, the others were already making polite conversation.

"Oh, and this must be Kairi you told me about two years ago, am I right Sora?" Asked Jane.

"Yeah, hello to you too. It's been a long time." Sora greeted, making Jane feel a bit silly not to say hello first.

"Oh do excuse me, I'm just so excited to see you all again. Yes, hello. And my, it has been a long time, look at you! You've grown so much!" Sora blushed.

"Well, yes, this is Kairi who I told you I was looking for two years ago." Sora introduced to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Kairi held out her hand in greeting, a large, beaming smile on her face. Jane took her hand and returned the smile.

"As it is with you." She replied. All of a sudden, there was a loud bustling of noises outside. Sora and Riku jolted outside to see what the commotion was. There were Powerwilds, and a whole lot of them.

"Do they have to follow us EVERYWHERE?" Riku asked, summoning his Way to the Dawn. Sora summoned his Kingdom Key.

"So what? As long as we protect the worlds, it's going to be ok." Sora assured him. Riku nodded as they rushed the onslaught of heartless. Donald and Goofy came rushing out of the tent soon afterwards, tripping over each other. And the entire time, not to their knowing, No. IV was retreating into the Bamboo Thicket.

"Hmph, I would've loved to take you out on my own," He said to himself, glancing back, then continuing forward, pulling his hood further over his face. "you would've made lovely test subjects. But I shall experiment on you all I want when you have completed Kingdom Hearts for us."

Hope you liked this one... for once. Again, PLEASE REVIEW! I need constructive criticism. Anyway, I might try and devote more of my time to this when I get the chance. And more reviews -.- Thank-you to my best friend for actually reviewing. Keep checking for the next chapter.


End file.
